obiedenfandomcom-20200214-history
Obieden website
Videos of Obieden.webs.com About Obieden.webs.com Obieden.webs.com has a forums with lots of topics. The site has 9 Members and counting at the moment since the site's last recovery. The Video Section Features 78 videos and 50/78 are YouTube Poop Videos that are in the Comedy Category. All 78 videos are researched videos from YouTube and 8/78 videos are educational. Obieden.webs.com even has photos and screenshots page since the public can upload photos to that page freely. The Website Links/Partners page features 13-14 websites. Registering on the Site Gives New Members a choice to register from the site or from login from FaceBook . The Site News gives the Latest Updates on Obieden.webs.com , the latest new you will see is from 2011. The podcast that the site features are mostly classic songs and very few modern day songs. The Site has 3,500+ Visits from all over the world and counting! The Website Rules can be found in the documents page as a pdf file , V 0.0.1 is the very first version of the rules recovered and the current/updated one can be found under it.http://obieden.webs.com/apps/documents/ Website History Obieden.webs.com was created & Launched March 24th 2007 by Stevenaramos ,The Original url to the site wich is still active Freewebs.com/obieden and motto to it was originally "http://Obieden.webs.com" & title " http://www.freewebs.com/obieden".The url update to Obieden.webs.com & rearrangement of "http://Obieden.webs.com" & title " http://www.freewebs.com/obieden" did take place in mid 2009.The peak it hit in 2010 before it got hacked was around 600-670 and was very close to 700 members.From 2008-2009 other websites had redirected people to other sites and here is the Instructions to prevent site from redirecting you to another site : 1. click url , 2. hit stop at 2 seconds , 3. your now on Obieden.webs.com , since the site's recovery in 2011 , the same thing from 2008-2009 had returned to Obieden.webs.com.Here is a Video Tutorial Of Obieden.webs.com from February 5th 2010.http://video.dainutekstai.lt/w.php?a=GTc8d0E6eTMon March 5th 2010 Obieden.webs.com did originally have a downloads page ,before it got hacked. In 2009 Obieden.webs.com got it's own toolbarHere is what Obieden.webs.com looked like on October 26th 2010 aka during the site's recovery process.http://page2rss.com/c/52ad68c1e6aad2d528c7cc9f6009669f/5166148_5168820 Here is the Original Website Tutorial of Obieden.webs.com.http://video.dainutekstai.lt/w.php?a=OUN3-97j8fM Here is what Obieden.webs.com Looked Liked on December 1st 2009.http://web.archive.org/web/20091201082345/http://obieden.webs.com/ On August 6th 2013 made a Microsoft Word Version of the original backup wich lasted on the English version of Wikipedia for 24hrs. On March 20th and 21st 2011 was the first time having that issue on Wikipedia ,and again On August 4th - 6th on same articleand again on July 28th 2013 and August 7th 2013 but this time in Articles for Creation on Wikipedia.On August 6th 2013 attempted to make a user page as a last resort on Wikipedia. On August 8th 2013 Obieden.webs.com Expanded to Wikia. Website Recovery When the Website got hacked and deleted by a hacker in August 2010 , it took a slow 6 months to recover every peace of data lost by February 2011 the site was fully recovered but members lost was the biggest toll on the site and it can take years for that to recover. The members part of the site has been in recovery since February 2011.On March 2011 , obieden.webs.com made an official Expansion site as an replacement for the downloads page. Future Development Created the Obieden999.wiki-site.com on August 10th 2013 and found that its more complicaited to use than the wikia site. External links #Obieden.webs.com #Like Obieden.webs.com on Facebook #Follow Obieden.webs.com on Foursquare #Obieden.webs.com toolbar #Obieden.wikia.com #Obieden Github Repository References Category:Websites Category:Recreational Websites Category:Websites Created in 2007 Category:Websites Launched in 2007 Category:Websites Created on Webs.com Category:Websites Hacked in 2010 Category:Websites Recovered in 2011